Book Aisles
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean and Blake are at a store. Blake of course has to go to the book aisle and take his time looking at the books. However, there's a lady in the aisle that for some reason gets frustrated with him. One-shot.


A/N: I never had this happen to me, because my mom would usually be in a hurry. She also says that I would be in a library all day, if I take my time to look around, since it's a library.

* * *

Blake enjoys taking his sweet time looking at books, which was what Dean noticed the most. He remembered Dylan telling him that Blake actually spent the entire lunch break in the school's library. Really, the kid spent thirty minutes in the school library. Don't get Dean started on how long Blake spends looking around at the public library and the bookstore. It was like, god, kid, are you that deprived on literature or something?

It gets weird or worse.

Blake would try comparing two books, despite them being different genres. One could be fantasy and the other would be horror. He would read the first page on each book and he would try to figure out which one he liked better. He would read a chapter on each book and then tries to figure out which one seemed to hold his interest. Sometimes it takes him at least twenty minutes to figure out which book he likes best.

Dean was standing next to Blake, who was looking at the books. Blake was holding two books, and seemed to be mentally comparing them.

"Excuse me, can you please move? I want to look at the books too," a woman said.

Blake nodded and stepped backwards, allowing the woman to look at the books. After a few minutes, she grabbed a book and left the aisle.

The teen stood up to the shelves, so he doesn't block the aisle.

Dean took out his cell phone and sent Seth a text message. _I've been stuck in the book aisle for two hours._

 _ **Jesus Christ. Two hours?**_

 _Blake is looking at books. I'm running out of patience._

Dean knew he shouldn't be rude and tell Blake to hurry. Waiting wouldn't hurt anyone. Patience is a virtue, right?

There was another woman in the aisle with them.

"I'm not sure about this book," Blake said to Dean. He opened the cover and looked at the first page. "This character sounds whiny."

Dean shrugged, "read whatever you want." He took out his phone and sent a message to Seth. _Two and a half hours._

 _ **Damn.**_

 _I know._

Blake put a book back and looked at the one he was holding. "The cover seems interesting but the summary doesn't." Blake opened the book to the first page.

Dean rubbed his forehead and the woman in the aisle sighed. Dean looked at her confused.

Blake put the book back and grabbed two more books.

The woman made an impatient sound and Blake looked at her. "What?" The lady shook her head and Blake looked at Dean, who shrugged.

The teen looked at the books again.

Dean heard the lady tapping her foot and he looked at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, everything's _fine_ ," the lady replied.

Blake was trying to figure out what he did to annoy or anger her. Dean frowned and looked back at his cousin. He sent a message to Seth.

 _There's this lady that's getting pissed off for some reason._

 _ **What pissed her off?**_

 _I don't know._

Blake opened the book to the first page and looked at it.

The lady made another impatient sound and Dean looked at her. He looked at Blake. "I think she wants to look at the books."

Blake moved out of the way, "sorry." However, the lady stayed where she was.

Dean looked at her and at Blake. Something didn't sit right with him, but that could've been nerves.

"Who do you think you are?" The lady demanded.

Dean and Blake looked at each other confused. She was talking to _someone_.

"I'm Dean Ambrose," the man said, looking at the lady.

"I'm pretty sure I'm Blake Moonstone." the fifteen year old said, confused.

"What gives you the right to think that you own the aisle?" The lady snarled out.

Blake looked at his shoes and then at the lady. "I don't own the aisle. I'm just looking at the books."

"Who do you think you are, wasting almost three hours of my time?" The lady shouted.

Dean was stunned at the behavior of this adult lady. "Why are you yelling at a child?"

"Why are you letting your _son_ take up the entire aisle?" The lady accused.

Dean stared, "take up the entire aisle? He's not even standing in the middle of the goddamn aisle."

"He acts as if he owns the aisle," the lady shouted.

"Just ask him to move," Dean replied.

"He's stealing the aisle," the lady replied.

Blake looked confused, "stealing the aisle?"

The manager walked up and looked at the three. "What is going on? We got a complaint about someone arguing in the store."

The lady sighed, "thank god you're here." She pointed at Blake, "I want him banned from the store."

The manager looked at Blake and the lady, "for what exactly?"

"He's taking up the entire aisle and wasting _my_ time by looking at books," the lady said.

Dean looked at Blake, the manager, and the lady. "What?"

The manager looked at the lady, "you want me to throw out this kid, just for looking at books?"

"Not just that, for wasting three hours of my time too," the woman said.

Blake and Dean looked at each other.

The manager blinked, "let me get this straight. He comes in and looks at books. You come in and watch over him for three hours, while he looks at books. What's the problem?"

"He wasted three hours of my time," the lady repeated.

The manager looked at her, "by him looking at books?"

"Yes," the lady said. "Throw him out."

"Why?" The manager asked, "just because he was looking at books?"

"Also for wasting my time," the lady repeated.

Blake looked at her. "How was I wasting your time?"

The lady shouted at him, "you were holding the aisle up! Please ban him!"

Dean looked at the lady. "That doesn't make sense."

The manager rubbed her temples. "I'm not going to ban somebody just for looking at books."

"He spent three hours looking at books, like it's the local library and the bookstore," the lady shouted.

"How do you know he spent three hours looking at books?" The manager replied.

"I watched him!" The lady shouted in annoyance.

"You wasted three hours of your precious time, watching a kid look at books, then accuse him of wasting your time?" The manager repeated. Dean looked at Blake, in disbelief.

"Are you fucking deaf?" The tantrum throwing woman shouted. "Yes! I want this brat banned from the store! Forever!"

The manager just gaped at her. "I'm not going to ban someone just for taking their time looking at books. I would ban you just for yelling and wasting _my_ time. I'm going to speak with you in my office." She looked at Blake, "I'm so sorry that you have to deal with her wasting your time. Take all the time you need." She looked at the other woman. "Now you…" She led the other woman away.

Dean stared, "that was the biggest bitch-fit I ever seen. I bet she woke up in a bitch-fit."

Blake looked at him, "I bet she was born in that mood."

* * *

"So, Blake got yelled at by a stranger," Dean said.

"What happened?" Roman asked.

Dean explained, "this bitch thought she was entitled to the book aisle and threw a fit because Blake spent three hours looking at books."

"That's it?" Seth asked looking confused.

"Oh, and for 'wasting' her time," Dean said, using air quotes. "She watched Blake look at books for three hours. Who the hell does that?"

"Who looks at books for three hours?" Seth asked.

"You never seen Blake in action," Dean stated.

"I kind of don't want to see that," Roman replied.

Dean shrugged and Seth asked, "what happened to that lady?"

"She got banned for yelling at Blake, insulting him, and for wasting the manager's time over something really stupid. Blake got a fifteen dollar gift card over what happened."

"That's nice," Roman said.

"It turns out that it wasn't the first time she got banned from the store. Last month, she tried to get some woman banned for taking ten minutes to look at the books and wasting her time," Dean explained. "I guess she feels like the book aisle is hers."

"What an entitled bitch," Seth said.

* * *

A/N: On to some good news:

1\. My eldest brother had gotten a girlfriend.

2\. He proposed to his girlfriend on Valentine's Day.

3\. They're now engaged.


End file.
